


Into the Future

by CrystalNavy



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: This is our revolution





	Into the Future

The orphanage was situated in the poorest corner of the country. Among the residents was four-years old Samantha Smith. Samantha spent her entire time searching for information on who her parents really were. When she was eight, she finally discovered the truth, and what she found out shocked her. Both of her parents were killed by the government. This prompted her to seek out the revolutionary group. They called themselves 'Brotherhood'. She did research on them, and found out that they accepted people of all ages. Of course, younger ones did less dangerous jobs. And that was okay with Samantha. She could wait until she was an adult to avenge her parents.

She searched information online, having been given access to public computer. She frequently hacked into governmental areas and structures. She was suprised they even had computers in this age. But, she supposed, it was only natural that they would.

Such is the life Samantha led for the next ten years. The Brotherhood taught her how to cover her tracks and avoid being found out by the government. And, when that day finally came, she was ready. It was decided that they would finally make their decisive move, hopefully one of many, in order to seize their freedom. While Samantha shared this goal to an extent, her main motivation was to avenge her parents. Winston Smith and Julia Simmons. She owed it to them, so that their souls could rest in peace.

The sound of the footsteps of many during their revolutionary march towards the governmental structures excited her.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I took pity on them


End file.
